falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Calvert Mansion
(mansion) (panic room) (spy bunker) (tunnel) (aviary) }} The Calvert Mansion is a large Victorian mansion located in Point Lookout. It is inhabited by Desmond Lockheart, a 200 year-old ghoul from before the Great War. Background The mansion is one of the largest buildings on the peninsula, the other being Blackhall Manor. The mansion itself, while being in excellent condition compared to buildings in the Capital Wasteland, is still in bad shape. A good amount of the wood is rotting, and parts of the floor will break if they are stepped on. The mansion bears the name Calvert from its former inhabitants, the powerful Calvert family. The Calverts were a major force in pre-war Maryland, spawning a political dynasty which saw family members elected to various offices at both the state and national levels. Layout Calvert Mansion is inhabited by a ghoul named Desmond Lockheart and his two dogs, Freki and Geri. He has been attacked numerous times by a group of tribals, whose aim is to raze the mansion to the ground. According to Tobar, the building holds hidden treasures. The place is filled with ammunition and medical supplies set up by Desmond that can be used to survive the tribal attack. In the numerous wardrobes/cupboards are pre-War outfits, hats, and bonnets. Inside Desmond's corner is an assortment of weapons, ranging from a sledgehammer to a flamer, as well as a punga experiment that will illuminate a light bulb. Panic Room The panic room is a room under Calvert Mansion that was designed to be a shelter in the case of an attack. It can only be accessed after the quest Thought Control. Desmond can be found in the panic room if Thought Control is completed in his favor. Inside are numerous items and containers. There are 2 ammunition boxes, a cabinet, a desk, a filing cabinet, a few shelves, and 5 television sets. Notable loot * Several undersized drinking glasses and forks on and around the table in the dining room. * 1 undersized Nuka-Cola Quantum in the panic room. * Over 30 bottles of wine in the wine cellar, some of them cannot be taken though. * Desmond's eyeglasses - Worn by Desmond. Related quests * The Local Flavor * Walking with Spirits * Hearing Voices * Thought Control * The Velvet Curtain Notes * In the fight against the invading tribals, Desmond will make otherwise inaccessible rooms accessible but only temporarily. Should the player wish to loot the rooms, any items should be temporarily stored in the main room with the staircases. Calvert Mansion will eventually be totally inaccessible by being completely destroyed upon completing Thought Control. * After the explosion, the quest map marker leads to a small hatch in the ground that leads to Desmond's panic room. Desmond is in there grieving about the explosion killing his 'pups', Freki and Geri. The room itself is filled mostly with food and ammunition, including a miniature Nuka-Cola Quantum. * Walking around the ruins of the mansion, there are a few pieces of rubble. Several are found on the cliff behind the mansion, with a piece stuck in the tree, a piece down the cliff, and one on the island the lighthouse is on. * To the west of the mansion is an atrium with a couch, television set, makeshift bed, storage containers, and a hidden Chinese bunker. Entering the bunker requires the cryptochromatic spectacles (see The Velvet Curtain) or exploits. This portion of the mansion grounds remains intact after the explosion, providing a unique vantage point to watch flaming debris. This area can be used as player housing. ** The atrium can be home to two or more smugglers. Appearances The Calvert Mansion appears only in the ''Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * The mansion is a reference to Calvert Mansion in Riversdale, Maryland. ** The mansion itself is named after Cecil Calvert, the founder of Maryland. * The punga experiment is a reference to the lemon battery experiment, often performed in grade school science classrooms demonstrating the use of electrochemical cells. Gallery Old Calvert Mansion.jpg Calvert Mansion (after destruction).jpg|In the past, the Calvert Mansion was a big building standing right behind the canopy. After completing the Thought Control quest, the Calvert Mansion explodes. Desmond in the Calvert_Mansion.jpg|Desmond Lockheart in the Calvert Mansion. Calvert Mansion ground.jpg Thought Control.jpg|The explosive demise of Calvert Mansion FO3PL Calvert Mansion sign.png Category:Point Lookout locations Category:Calvert Mansion ru:Поместье Кэлверт de:Villa Calvert uk:Маєток Келверта